Recently, research on the utilization of a sleeping record has been actively researched. The sleeping record is one of the important indexes, based on which the health state of a user may be determined, and it is possible to determine the health state of the user and to suggest an life habits by utilizing the sleeping record. Accordingly, a manager, such as a doctor, determining the health state of the user may recognize a sleeping habit by asking the patient. A patient may provide a sleeping record by writing the sleeping record every day and providing the written sleeping record. However, the user has the burden of recording the sleeping time and wake-up time every day and it may be difficult to provide an accurate sleeping record.
In the meantime, mobile terminals providing wireless communication between users have been developed. According to the advancement of technology, wireless terminals provide many additional specifications in addition to a simple call communication. For example, mobile terminals provide additional functions, such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), an E-mail, a game, a remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video contents, a scheduling function, and other similar functions.